1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical film, a reflective polarizing plate and a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Brightness is a physical property representing brightness per unit area of a light source and a factor that determines the performance of a display device. A representative way to enhance the brightness of a display device includes a method of increasing the intensity of a light source and a method using an optical film for improving the brightness.
For example, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) displays an image by transmitting light emitted from a light source, such as a backlight unit (BLU), which is disposed at a lower portion of a liquid crystal panel, through the panel. In this process, a considerable amount of the light emitted from the light source is absorbed by a polarizing plate attached to a liquid crystal panel, resulting in decreases in efficiency of light utilization and brightness. As one alternative method used to solve these problems, a method using a film as an optical film for improving brightness was designed to reflect light that is not transmitted through the polarizing plate among the light emitted from the light source toward the light source and reuse the reflected light.